6talefandomcom-20200215-history
Blasphus
Blasphus is a main antagonist in 6-tale. He is Orion's right hand man, and is fiercely loyal to him and the Sins of 12's cause. He is the absolute demon lord of blasphemy, as his name implies. He has the 2nd highest rank of the Sins of 12, being the second in command. Appearance Blasphus is actually a shadow demon in bone armor. He wears a ram skull over his head, which is half grey, half white. Behind the mask, the red outline of his smile is visible. He has four bony appendages on his back which all carry sharp blades, which he uses for fighting. Blasphus is also rather muscular but also lean. He wears the Sins of 12 soldier badge on his two biceps. Personality Blasphus is extremely loyal to Orion and never fails him. He is determined to fight for the Sins of 12 cause. If he were to switch sides, he would make an excellent hero. However, like the rest of the Sins, he has no soul, meaning he can’t feel baseline emotions. He is, however, very strict to his subordinates. When facing his enemies, however, he is cruel, relentless, merciless, and brutal, showing no remorse whatsoever, and leaving no survivors in his wake. Powers and Abilities * Telekinesis and teleportation. * Sharp appendages: Very sharp blade-like bones connect to regular bones on his back, which he uses to attack. (So that rhymes...) * Determination: Unlike some of the other demons, Blasphus can feel determination, making him an extremely powerful opponent. * Unholy soul: He has the natural ability to be immune to holy weapons. * His armor shields him from sunlight. * Super strength: Blasphus is incredibly strong, able to hurl objects many times larger than him with ease, and deliver devastating punches or kicks. * Versatility: Despite being rather bulky and large, he is very versatile and nimble. * Bone manipulation: Like many skeleton characters in Undertale, he can manipulate bones. * Gaster Blasters: Blasphus also has his own blasters. They are rather similar to those of Classic Sans, but are slightly bigger. * Claws: His claws are incredibly sharp, able to cut through god armor as if it was cheese. * Energy blasts: Blasphus can project extremely deadly red beams of energy through his eyes and hands. * Necro magic: He can summon skeletons to fight. * Plasma fire: As well as energy beams, he can fire plasma bursts from his right eye. * Umbrakinesis: He is a master at using dark magic being a demon warlock. * Amorphous body: This ability allows him to manipulate his body, regardless of his interior structure, meaning he can stretch his digits to extreme lengths and also size shift. This requires him to sink out of his armor, however. * Shapeshifting: He can turn into his alternate form, a skeletal ram headed winged dragon. * Special Attack: Blasphus unleashes a huge wave of energy going in all directions, which stuns anything in its path and disables all holy weapons for 20 minutes. Weaknesses * His armor may be strong, but it is brittle, and when hit in the right spot, it can crack. * He is not 100% protected from sunlight. Openings in his armor still exist. * His speed is rather limited. * He lacks a weapon. * He has no specter/ghost form. Trivia * His name used to be Sin. * His weapon used to be a kusarigama. * He used to have a specific pattern of white and grey on his armor. * He, along with Orion, is the only Sins of 12 member to not bear a Japanese or Chinese symbol on his body. Category:Demons Category:Sins of 12 Category:Chaotic Evil Category:6-tale Category:Villains